


Ride 'Em Cowboy

by The_Aro_Author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Blackwatch, Blackwatch Era, Bottom Jesse McCree, Canon Era, Daddy Kink, Gay Jesse McCree, Gay Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Jesse McCree Is A Slut, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Recall, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top B.O.B, Top Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu, Top Genji Shimada, Top Hanzo Shimada, Top Jean-Baptiste Augustin, Top Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Top Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Top Reinhardt Wilhelm, Top Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Top Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Toxic Masculinity, Underage Drinking, but only briefly, fuck fest, nobody is straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Aro_Author/pseuds/The_Aro_Author
Summary: Jesse McCree is a slut. And not just any slut but a tried and true cock slut through and through. So here I present to you, McCree getting fucked by most of the Male OW heros with some plot thrown in for good measure.
Relationships: B.O.B./Jesse McCree, Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Jesse McCree, Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Jesse McCree, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Jesse McCree/Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Jesse McCree/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Jesse McCree/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper, Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Jesse McCree, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	1. Genji

Jesse McCree was a hell of a lot smarter than he let on and it wasn't often he was outsmarted, especially when it came to combat. 

Unfortunately for the cowboy it just happened to be one of those times. He'd read the glint in Genji's eye a moment too late as the bullet left Peacekeepers chamber and flew towards the ninja before he deflected the bullet back with a smirk and planted it in the wall beside Jesse's head. 

The cowboy chuckled before holstering his revolver and making his way across the training ground towards the cyborg ninja. As the two met up Jesse threw his arm over the others shoulder, while picking up their conversation from before they had stepped into the training ground and continued to walk towards the door that lead back inside. They'd just spent 3 hours running drills and various other training exercises so naturally they were covered in dirt, mud and sweat and definitely needed a shower, if Captain Amari saw them go near the joint common room couches she's rip his ear out. 

The sound of the shower hitting the tiles surrounded the two men as they stood under the spray, bodies soaped with hands roaming over ever inch. The biggest downside in Jesse's mind is the fact it was his own hands over his own body and not the man beside him that he was trying so hard not to get caught sneaking a peak at. 

To say he was surprised was an understatement. Genji constantly refused to shower after missions and training,always showering on his own after everyone else was gone, So when Jesse led the too of them to the showers and Genji didn't say anything but instead started taking his armour off it was quite the shock. 

Beside him Genji was a sight that would make his younger self openly drool, A fair amount of the man was still human flesh and bone, including most of his torso and groin. His stomach beneath the protective plating was lean with a faint four pack and completely hairless except for his dark black happy trail that lead down into his trimmed pubic hair. As the cowboys eyes followed the trail his eyes fell on Genji's cock. Crowned by black pubes his cock looked similar to Jesse's own aside from the fact that Genji's was paler and more slender. 

The sound of a small cough pulled his eyes up to Genji's face were bright red eyes looked at him with expectation. “Everything Okay, McCree? My eyes are up here.” 

“Shit, M' just curious ya' know.” Jesse half lied, yeah he was curious but he also wanted the smaller man to choke him with his dick “Guys gotta make sure, for his pride and everythin'.” Genji responded with a grunt before turning away and facing his juicy round ass towards Jesse. 

Jesse laid in bed that night riddled with anxiety, If Genji had seen through his lie then things would probably be kinda awkward between them for a while and Reyes would be fucking pissed if his two best agents were acting like children and weren't gonna work together. He needed to fix things and quickly. 

  
Dinner tended to be pretty standard, Usually some kind of slop or really anything that could be made quickly, easily and on a mass scale, whatever it was it still beat out Jesse's deadlock dinners of whisky and nicotine.   
“M' just saying, Maggie ya didn't need to go running into a burning building just to grab a, what the fuck did she go in there for again?” Jesse asked looking to Genji, who's hand was currently causing Jesse a lot of grief just by resting lightly on his thigh for help.   
“A Psyduck plushy.” 

“Its my favourite Pokemon okay, I even have a tattoo.” Maggie grinned as she lifted her sleeve showing off the yellow duck tattooed onto her inner arm. “What like you didn't have plushies as kids?”   
“I did, somewhere between two and three hundred that were all scattered across my bed.” Genji quietly answered, It wasn't often that he spoke about his old life before Overwatch, certainly never with anyone other than their small group.  
“Now wouldn't that have been a sight, A twink surrounded by plushies.” Jesse joked “Some people would pay good money to see that.”   
“How much would you have paid?” Genji asked as he slid his hand dangerously high almost placing his hand directly on Jesse's crotch.   
“Darling, there aint a number big enough.” 

Dinner had gone quickly but felt tortuously slow with Genji gently massaging McCrees thigh. As the two men rose and deposited their trays Genji grabbed Jesses ass.  
“Lets have drink, I feel like something hard.”   
All Jesse could do was nod and lead the way towards the hall where their rooms were, the silence was deafening as Jesse couldn't find any words to fill the air. 

“I'll just get us that drink!” Jesse squeaked as he bolted into the kitchenette built into the Blackwatch rooms, leaving Genji to sit on his bed and wait. So Genji definitely saw through the lie and was fucking with him, sure he probably deserved it, it wasn't right to ogle your friend in the shower no matter how attractive they were but that didn't mean it didn't sting.   
Throwing open the fridge he grabbed two glasses and his bottle of 25 year old scotch and set about pouring them a drink, first things first Jesse needed to apologise. Just go in, hand him his drink and tell him that he's sorry and that he'll keep his eyes to himself in future. Not too difficult, With his plan in mind Jesse grabbed the glasses and made his way back into the main room. 

“Look Genji, I get it, and 'm sorry about i-” Jesse started before he was stopped by a deep chuckle. Laying on Jesses bed, knees parted, thick cock in hand Genji grinned at him like a predator when it's prey was right where it wanted it.   
“If your really want to show me your sorry you can start by getting over here and giving me a taste.” It felt like Jesse had no control as he strode over and dropped to his knees before his friend and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of his cock. Now that it was hard Jesse could really see the resemblance between their dicks. About 7.5” and pretty thick with a deep musky scent that pulled you in with want. Jesse dove in with no hesitation.

As Genji's rod pressed on his tongue he couldn't hold back his moan, Jesse had sucked a lot of dick in his life but none of them had tasted quite as good as Genji's did. His moans in turn made Genji groan and pull on Jesses hair starting the cycle again.   
“Fuck your so good at this, How could you no be.” Genji groaned as he started to slightly rock his hips into the blowjob “Not with lips like this.” Jesse flushed at the words and took Genji into his throat prompting a much harder thrust before he was hauled off Genji's length and the cyborg slammed their lips together. 

The kiss felt electric but not like the kind of electricity that their cybernetics ran on, No it felt like lightning and much more primal than he though Genji would be in the bedroom. This was the Dragon that people often forgot the man really was beneath all the Cybernetics and humanity. Jesse couldn't help but fall deep into the rough messy kiss, He'd been wanting to do this with Genji since the first time he'd seen him. 

As the two broke off their kiss Jesse sat their grinning like an idiot.   
“Strip, Now!” Genji barked as he began tearing at Jesse's shirt like it had personally offended him. The moment the shirt was off Genji attacked Jesse's neck, pressing kisses and bites onto any bit of skin he could reach. As the cowboy reached his underwear Genji spoke up.  
“Who should top? You can if you want but it will take me a bit to get ready.”   
Fuck here it was, The question he'd been dreading. Ever since joining Blackwatch Jesse had found it pretty difficult to hook up with many people, the moment they looked at him they assumed he'd top and when he told them the truth they tended to wither think it was a joke or to get uncomfortable. 

“Well ya' see, It's, I'm” Jesse sighed as he held onto his underwear tightly and forged on, May as well get it over with “I'm a bottom, Like exclusively.” 

No one made a sound, and for a moment Jesse felt his heart stop before Genji pounced on him and slammed their lips back together. Well that went better than he though it would. As the two continued to make out Genji pulled Jesses underwear off and started kissing his way down Jesses hairy chest towards his thick cock. 

As the ninja took his friend into his mouth all Jesse could do was try and keep his hips still, not wanting to choke the man below him. The pop of a cap had Jesse looking down where Genji was pulling him as deep as he could while sliding his lube slicked fingers into Jesse. Genji's long slim fingers toyed with his rim for a few moments before dipping in up to the last knuckle. After a few minutes Genji pulled his fingers out and start to kiss his way back up Jesse's body taking the cowboys legs with him.  
“Ready?” Genji asked as he pressed the tip of his length at Jesse's hole.   
“Give it too me good, Sugar.” 

Even though he'd been fingered open Genji's dick still caused Jesse's hole to stretch to accommodate his size, When Genji finally bottomed out and was balls deep he gave a small chuckle sending vibrations through Jesse, Not giving the cowboy more than a moment to adjust he pulled out halfway before slamming back in and setting a harsh rough pace.   
“Good boy, Taking all of me so well.”   
“Faster, need it faster.”   
“Anything you want.” Genji leaned down and kissed him while ramping up the speed of his thrusts. The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping together and deep groans from both men. As Jesse felt the building pressure in his gut he reached down and started to stroke his own cock in time with Genji's thrusts.  
“Fuck, fill me up, Give it to me!” Jesses slurred completely drunk on pleasure, Genji's fingers pressed harder into Jesses hip as he started slamming as hard and fast as he possible could before letting out a roar. When the hot liquid filled Jesse he couldn't hold back any more and let loose a guttural moan as he painted the bed under himself.

As the two men lay panting, trying desperately to catch their breath, Jesse grabs Genji and lays his head against his chest. As they lay cuddling Jesse speaks up, his voice tinted with hope.  
“We should do this again?” and though it takes a moment Genji eventually reply's  
“Yeah, that sounds nice.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, It's been a hot minute since I've actually done any writing so I'm really sorry if the first few chapters kinda suck.


	2. Reinhardt (Part 1)

Fucking laundry duty. Being stuck at the small outpost for so long they had decided it would be easier to just share the washing duty around rather than sticking it on one person. So here Jesse stand, completely naked except for his Blackwatch issued jockstrap. The black and dark grey fabric clung to his half hard cock as Jesse toyed with is nipples. It got so very boring being stuck in the small room waiting for hours on end with nothing to do, so of course Jesse would crank one out while he had the alone time. As Jesse played with his hairy chest a familiar tingle began deep inside him.

Sucking three of his fingers into his mouth he went at them like they were his last meal, Pulling them into the back of his mouth and lathing over them with his tongue, It had been a few weeks since he'd been able to share the body of another, He and Genji had fucked for hours the night before he left but even all those hours had not kept him satisfied out here with his small team. A team which consisted of two of the men he'd had huge crushes on when he'd first been recruited; Gabriel and Reinhardt. 

As he thought of those two very different but equally sexy men he moved his dripping wet fingers down to his hole and stuffed two in at once, releasing a deep moan that bounced off the walls over the sound of the washing machines, As the cowboy fucked himself with his fingers his moans covered up the sound of the door opening and closing .

A small cough pulled Jesse from his actions as he spun around, pulling his fingers from his hole and came face to chest with the man he was thinking of, Reinhardt Wilhelm. The older man towered over the cowboy wearing shorts and a white tank top that clung to his torso and completely scarlet with embarrassment. It was truly a sight. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA' DOING HERE!” Jesse screeched as he tried to cover his hard cock still trapped within the confines of his jockstrap. Reinhardt said nothing for a few moments, just raking his eyes down Jesses body before he coughed and picked up a washing basket.

“I like to do my own washing, my friend.” He half smiled “I go through it quickly.” Jesse fixed his eyes to the basket, which was piled with clothing which smelled rank.   
“Okay, I'll uh, leave you to it.” Jesse muttered before turning around and fiddling with the buttons on the washer behind him, Though a small “Fuck” reminded him that his ass was exposed and probably had saliva dripping from it. 

Spinning back around the cowboy caught Rein palming his absolutely massive cock through his dangerously small shorts. The giant looked a little sheepish and seemed to have an argument with himself for a moment before stepping forward and speaking. 

“Did you want some help, with you know.” His face somehow turned a brighter shade of red as he gestured to Jesse's now once again visibly bulging cock “That.” Jesse froze, One of the men he looked up to as a mentor for so long as well as one of the men he wanted to rail him for around the same amount of time had just propositioned him. He took a moment to process and responded.

“Yes!” 

  
As soon as the word left his lips Jesse felt his entire body leave the ground as Rein picked him up like he weighs nothing, It was incredibly hot. Jesse pulled his jockstrap below his balls, freeing his aching cock as he swung he legs over Reinhardt's shoulders. Reins white facial hair tickled his balls as the crusader licked at his length before taking the whole thing down his throat. 

The scorching wet heat of the Germans mouth almost made Jesse cum right then and there, But instead it was looking down and seeking his friends mouth stretched around his thick cock while his eyes stare right back at Jesse's own that gets the cowboy. The broken moan he let out is all the warning Reinhardt got before his mouth was flooded with cum, and even without any warning he still managed to swallow it all down like it was nothing more than the slop they had for dinner.

Jesse doesn't even get a moment to catch his breath before he's flipped upside down and his ass is quickly invaded by a cum soaked tongue. The pleasure of having just cum and then suddenly having a larger than average tongue digging around inside his hole broke Jesse, mouth open with moans falling freely. How many people had Rein fucked to be this talented? Not that Jesse had any rights to judge, his own body count was higher then he liked to admit. 

They remained like that for who knows how long, Jesse upside down half the time while Reinhardt ate him out like he was his last meal. The both of them truly forgot about everything outside of each other, but unfortunately things can't stay that way forever. 

The sound of beeps from the washing machines around them pulled the lovers from the world they had found themselves wrapped up in, They were still in the washing room and Jesse's shift was about to end and would soon his replacement would come. 

“Look I gotta get this shit outta here before the next guy comes but I'm up for it if ya wanna continue this later?” He asked as he tried to stand on wobbly legs, A small smile replaced the frown on the crusaders face as he nodded and responded with “I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk” before pulling the cowboy in for a cum flavoured kiss and went to work on his own Laundry.

Jesse quickly pulled his damp clothing on and moved the rest into the driers before heading back to his room to pass out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this for a while and I decided to just cut it in half so you guys don't have to wait any longer for content, Part 2 should be done and uploaded in the next few days. 
> 
> (Also I know this isn't the best writing but I've been going through a really hectic time so I've been working on this bit by bit, so every time I come back to it my writing style has slightly changed.)


	3. Reinhardt (Part 2)

It was 6 pm before Jesse woke up from his 3rd nap of the day. It was 6 pm when he fucked himself with his fingers so he'd be stretched enough to fit his biggest plug in his ass, because when it's not 6 pm but instead the middle of the night the plug is gonna be the only thing that will have made it possible for his crush to fuck him with that weapon Reinhardt calls a cock. He'd seen it before of course, not hard mind you but he's seen it, they all had. In the showers after a hard days work Reins cock hung low, swinging between his legs, far bigger than Jesse's own, which normally would've damaged his pride had it not been so fucking hot, no it didn't damage his pride. It made him horny. 

By the time the plug was finally deep inside him and Jesse had staved off his orgasm 3 times it was 10:30, Wearing nothing but his basketball shorts Jesse waddled over to where he knew Reins room was. Overwatch and Blackwatch kept their residences pretty close to each other, so it was a 5 minute walk in total. 

Jesse stood at Reinhardt's door for a few moments contemplating if he was really about to do this, Sure he was attracted to Rein, but he genuinely appreciated the friendship they had forged, this could potentially ruin it all, though his doubt didn't last long when his mind drifted to Genji. He and Genji fuck every few day and were still thick as thieves. Taking a deep breath Jesse knocked and was immediately met with a completely naked, save for his own jockstrap, Reinhardt.

The two men stared at each other for a moment before Jesse was picked up and tossed onto the bed behind Reinhardt like he weighted nothing, which to the giant man he probably didn't. Jesse was quickly pulled from his thoughts when a white and Orange Jockstrap smacked him in the face and he looked over at Reinhardt in all his glory. 

Reinhardt stood before him, His chest was covered in white fur which led down to his hard abs that still showed well despite his age, continuing down into a happy trail which into his salt and pepper pubes, and hanging under the sheer weight of itself was the crown jewel of the giant man. His 13 inch cock and his ginormous balls. His entire body was covered in droplets of water and his hair was completely soaked, but even though he clearly just took a shower he still smelled so fucking hot. 

Each step Rein took towards the bed caused his monster cock to swing back and forth, the sight nearly pulling the cowboy into a trance. He needed it in him so bad.   
“Fuck me, Please.” Jesse vocalised with a slight whine as Rein leaned over him with a near predatory grin. Jesse gulped as Rein reached down and grabbed onto his shorts with his huge callused hands. 

A dark chuckle was the only thing Jesse heard before Reinhardt ripped his pants to shreds, Leaving his hard cock completely exposed. Reins eyes quickly zeroed in as he licked his lips and his grin grew feral. 

“Look at you, So hard for me, aren't you?” He spoke with a deep lust that had Jesse shivering with excitement and desire. “Want me to suck your cock? Would you like Daddy to do that, baby?” Jesse barely had a moment to squeak out a yes before his entire cock was lodged down Reins throat. Never in his many years of having sex had anyone made Jesse react like this, whimpering and moaning like a bitch, and most definitely no one had made him this desperate to cum this quickly. Rein really was experienced.   
“Please Daddy, Fuck me” Jesse panted “I want you so fuckin' bad.”   
“Not just anyone can turn me into a schwanzlutscher, Enjoy this.” Rein grinned before sucking Jesse back down. 

Rein continues his assault on Jesse's cock as he trailed his fingers down his balls, toying with them for a few moment, pulling more pleads from the cowboy, before moving further down and toying with his crack then trying to slide his fingers down to play with Jesses rim but he was interrupted by a steel plug buried deep in the cowboys hole. 

Much to Jesses disappointment Rein pulls off of his cock with a wet pop and flips him over, taking in the sheer size of the plug Jesse had stuffed himself with Rein let out a snarl.  
“Dreckige Hure, Couldn't wait until I got to you could you?” Rein growled as he started to toy with the plug, gently pulling just enough so it pulls on Jesse's rim before pushing it back in deep. “Kleine Schlampe like you always need something to keep them stretched and ready for any Großer Schwanz to fill them, whenever and whereever.” 

“Give it to me, ugh, please!” Jeese's groans and pleas were quickly answered as the full plug was slowly pulled out completely with a deep prolonged moan falling from Jesse's open mouth. 

“Are you sure you're okay with continuing?” Rein asked gently as he tried to catch his breath “I am not small and can be quite rough in the heat of the moment, I do not wish to hurt you.” 

Something pulled at Jesse's heart at Reins words, It felt nice that Rein cared enough to check that he was still okay before just ploughing into him.  
“Yeah, I'll okay, big guy.” 

The press of something soft and fleshy against the rim of his hole which had been stuffed with latex for hours was a sweet relief, Both his asshole and Reins cock were equally dripping with lube when Rein started to press the head of his monster cock into Jesse's stretched hole. The rooms fills with deep moans as rein slowly pushes in until his hips are flush with Jesse's cheeks. He stopped for a moment, surprised before he leaned down and pressed kisses on to Jesse's shoulders.   
“Such a good boy, Making Daddy feel so good.” He says between kisses as he waited for Jesse to adjust to having his guts being rearranged. 

“I'm gonna need ya to move, like now.” Jesse eventually grunts out as he pushes his hips back against Reins, desperately trying to get some friction inside. Like a switch had been flipped Rein grabbed Jesse, digging his fingers into the cowboys hips and started to hammer into him, smashing his thick cock against Jesse's prostate and forcing the moans out of him. 

“Faster daddy, Faster.” Jesse cried out in his lust induced haze, at his words Rein fucked into him with a vigour that he wasn't sure he still had. “Yesss, Give it to me, make me come on your cock daddy.”

“What a loud, slutty little mouth you have, But these rooms are packed to tight for that.” Rein grunted out with his thrusts as he grabbed his Jock and pulled it around Jesse's face, covering his nose and mouth. 

The Fabric bathed Jesse in the pure masculine scent of Reins cock and ball sweat from a hard days work out, With one final groan Jesse came the hardest he had in a very long time and painted the bed beneath him in his cum. 

Rein continued to pound into Jesse as he chased his own release until with a roar he buried himself deep inside the cowboy and flooded him with cum, as the crusader captured Jesses mouth in a passionate kiss, he pulled his softening cock from Jesses hole releasing a flood of cum. Feeling tired and content Jesse closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

Jesse woke up a few minutes later sat in a bath with rein cuddling him from behind while washing his hair.   
“Not many can take me, and none have ever made it to the root, I'm very proud of you Jesse.” Reinhardt rumbled with a smile “and I would like it if we could do this again, I know that you have things going on with others but I-” 

“I'd like that too, If ya sure.” Jesse muttered as he leaned back into reins pillowy chest, content to just relax in his arms, It felt nice to be in the arms of someone bigger than himself. Closing his eyes he started to drift off again when a small, tender kiss was pressed to his temple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Happy Holidays! The next chapter will not be out until the new year and will be Jack Morrison (Soldier:76). I deeply apologise for the long wait between chapters as well as splitting this chapter, I'm currently studying and It doesn't leave a whole lot of time for writing... anyway, See you guys next year! 
> 
> ~ Aro
> 
> All Translated words are taken from Google translate and checked with other websites, I apologise in case I get anything wrong. 
> 
> Dreckige Hure - Dirty Whore  
> Kleine Schlampe - Little Bitch  
> schwanzlutscher - Cocksucker  
> Großer Schwanz - Big Cock


	4. Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The ending of this Chapter is Angsty as fuck but is key to understanding the story for the next 2 chapters.
> 
> ~ Aro

The ache in Jesse's knees was a small price to pay for the thick 9 inch cock that was resting in his throat while it's owner worked above him. Jack had heard about Jesse's encounters with certain agents and decided to approach him about it, one thing lead to another and now Jesse is Jacks cockwarmer when he has shit loads of paperwork to fill out. It's a nice arrangement, Jack gets some stress reliefs and Jesse gets to suck a decent sized cock. The only downside was how much they had to sneak around, if anyone were to find out Jesse could get reprimanded and Jack could lose everything. For some reason, it thrilled them.

Jesse wasn't sure how long he'd been under Jacks desk, it was definitely long enough for his jaw to go numb and for his throat to have completely relaxed, so he didn't so much as gag when jack sighed and began to rock his hips forward, fucking into the cowboys throat. 

“Now that that's all done for now, How about I deal with a certain little slut?” Jack said as he tangled his fingers into Jesse's light brown curls and started to push his face into his musky blond pubes. 

“Fuckin' love you cock, Sir.” Jesse panted as he pressed kisses to the shaft while trying to catch his breath. “So fucking good!” 

“You like this big white cock, soldier?” Jack groaned as the man beneath him licked at his sensitive tip. “Take you commanders cock, little fucking slut!” 

The deep masculine scent as well as the long, thick cock he was sucking on quickly had Jesse whining like a whore with each thrust. After a few moments Jack gently placed his hands on on the back of the cowboys head and started to thrust earnestly, fucking Jesse's face with all his might. 

The super soldier quickly made a mess of Jesse's face as tears and sweat started to form and slide down his adorable face. A quick knock at the door followed by the door opening had Jack pushing the cowboy off him while trying to put his 'commander' persona on.

“You needed to see me?” Gabriel Reyes, The Commander of Blackwatch, Jesse's direct commander and Jack's close friend spoke as he shut the door behind him and approached. “Said it was important, came as soon as I could, took me a bit to get away from Ana's fucking lectures.” 

“Uh yeah, need to talk about that last mission, Go over some things.” Jack answered, Jesse quickly tuned out of the conversation, It clearly wasn't meant for his ears, and he might have been stuck but that didn't mean he had to be bored out of his mind. 

With a small grin Jesse gently took Jacks half softened cock back into his mouth causing the soldier to jolt slightly but continue his conversation with Reyes. Looking up at Jacks face Jesse could see him struggling to hide his reactions. It was kind of cute.

Jesse gently suckled on the first few inches of Jacks cock for the whole conversation until Gabriel finally stood and started to leave, but stopped at the door.  
“Have you seen McCree, I haven't seen him around as much recently.” Reyes asked with a small tilt of affection “anyway, later Jack.”

3 seconds after the door closed Jack hauled Jesse to his feet, bent him over the desk and slammed his open palm on his bare ass.  
“What the actual FUCK were you thinking?!” Jack hissed as he started raining spanks down onto Jesse's waiting ass. God he loved it when his pissed jack off, if they continued on this path he'd be getting fucked in a matter of minutes.  
“Dumb fucking slut can't think of anything other than cock for more than a second can you?!” 

“No sir, I need your cock!” Jesse groaned as he started to tug on his own cock, “Need it so bad.” 

“If you want cock so fucking bad.” Jack grunted as he gripped his cock and pushed into Jesse, bottoming out in one quick thrust, his cock pressing deep into Jesses tight pre-lubed hole. “You can fucking TAKE IT ALL!” 

Jack gave Jesse no time to adjust and immediately set a brutal pace, fucking him with enough force to push the desk forward with each thrust.   
“Gimme more, Faster jack!” Jesse Groaned and was quickly corrected with a hard thrust and harder spank.   
“That's Sir to you, Slut!” 

Jesse's mind became a jumble as Jack railed him, forcing the deep broken moans to fall from his mouth, but no matter how jumbled his mind was Jesse was still an experienced slut who could tell the signs someone was about to cum. 

“Cum in me, Sir.” Jesse whined as he pushed back against Jacks thrusts.  
“Make me your commander, ruin me for everyone else.” His words spurred something in jack who quickly picked up his pace before letting loose a roar and pumping Jesse full of his cum. The world spun as Jesse felt hot cum flood his hole causing him to shoot his own load. 

The two men lay together on Jacks desk for a moment, trying to catch their breath, before a grunt pulled their attention over toward as the door.

Standing in the doorway was Gabriel Reyes, The Commander of Blackwatch, Jesse's direct commander and Jack's close friend, who also happens to be his other fuck buddy.   
He looked at them with an indiscernible look before shaking his head, turning around and leaving. The two men were frozen for a moment before reality slammed into them like a train. 

“Shit!” Jack barked as he pulled himself to his feet and pulled his pants back up, “How the fuck could we let this happen!” 

“Jack, Just talk to him, He'll probably be fine.” Jesse tried to calm Jack but was cut off.  
“Get out” Jack ordered as he threw Jesses discarded clothing at him “Put your fucking clothes on and go.”

Jesse shuddered at his words.  
“Jack it's okay we can-”

“GO!” Jack screamed before pulling at his hair and dropping into his chair, defeated he muttered. “I'll deal with this, please leave me the fuck alone for now, we'll talk tomorrow.” 

Head hung with tears stinging his eyes and cum leaking from his hole Jesse dressed himself and left with one though occupying his mind. 

why did he always have to fuck it all up? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i know i said that it wouldn't be out till the new year but i felt like writing so here it is, I know i said that each chapter will be at least 2000 words but i honestly can't be fucked to keep myself to that so it will be a 1000 minimum. Also I don't have a BETA so sorry about any errors i make.
> 
> ~ Aro


	5. B.O.B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B.O.B can talk in this, Y'all can eat my ass if you don't like it.  
> I lowkey wanted to base his personality on Alfred Pennyworth (Bruce Wayne's Butler) 
> 
> Warnings: Underage Drinking, Toxic Masculinity, Tears, Internalised homophobia and Mentions of Top McCree.

It had been 6 days. 6 days since Gabe had caught Jack fucking Jesse over his desk.

Jesse had hoped that it wouldn’t really affect their friendship or working relationship but of course it had. Gabe was currently on a mission and seemed to have taken everyone, except Jesse who was left to sit on his bed worrying.   
All Blackwatch personnel had been called in for a briefing for an emergency mission, some arms dealers had been spotted together for a supposed trade off and they needed to be intercepted immediately.

They had been given an hour to get prepared and to the hangers. When Jesse arrived, he was denied entrance and told he was needed on base for ‘Overwatch stuff’ which had turned out to be helping with their fucking laundry, Gabe really must’ve been pissed off with him.  
Jack had spoken with Jesse, apologised and said that they needed to take a break until it all blew over, so at least Jack wasn’t mad at him, so Gabe was the main issue.  
Maybe he would transfer Jesse from his personal squad, maybe he would find a new right-hand man, maybe he would be booted from Overwatch entirely. No, Gabe wouldn’t do that to him, no matter how pissed off he was. 

  
Sure, Gabe could be an asshole and a bit of a hot head, but Jesse was an incredibly valuable member of his team, who else could shoot 6 headshots in under a second? Still the issue persisted in his mind.   
Deciding he needed a distraction from the future Jesse though about his past, All the missions he’d gone on with Blackwatch. Gabe giving him a choice on whether he would rather join them or spend the rest of his life rotting in a jail cell. His time as a leader of Deadlock with his closest friend, Ashe. His first time bottoming. Slipping a hand into his sweats and grabbing hold of his cock which was already at half mast Jesse lost himself in the memory.

* * *

Just under 10 years ago, when Jesse was still with Deadlock, they had pulled off the biggest heist of their lives, millions of dollars in cash, gold and tech. So being the stupid young adults they all were they decided to throw a ranging party and get smashed.   
The burn of liquor had settled in Jesse’s throat as he sat around the bonfire drinking and chatting with his gang members, bottle of tequila in his hand and a grin on his face. Everything had gone according to plan and they had pulled off the biggest heist in history, they deserved to celebrate. So, they decided to throw their biggest party yet clearing the gorge out of liquor and food.   
Tables had been pulled in the main area of the hideout and were filled with everything from Soda to Crisps to Vodka, everything they would need to have a good time.

Eventually the topic of sex came up as it often tends to with Young adults, Mendez started talking about the twins he’d hooked up with 2 weeks ago, Ashe brought up the mayor of a nearby town’s daughter she’d whisked away for a few nights. One by one everyone recounted their latest conquests, finally it came to Jesse.“I bent that slutty little twink and his boyfriend over the bar and railed them so hard they were limpin’, made sure to clean up after myself of course.” Jesse boasted and licked his lips “Pretty sure I still got their number ‘round here somewhere.” 

  
“You ever bottom?” Ashe piped up as she finished her drink and immediately started pouring another one.   
“Fuck off, I may be gay but I ain’t no fucking bottom!” He snapped; He wasn’t. No matter how much he loved those moments when he’d lay under the covers and slip his fingers inside himself, or how he wanted those twinks he’d fucked to pin him to the wall and take turns fucking him until he was filled with cum. No, Jesse McCree was not a fucking bottom, ‘cuz real men don’t do that shit. 

Everyone laughed it off of course because who would think, THE Jesse McCree would ever be interested in bottoming, he’d boasted about his conquests enough times to cement himself as a hard top, if any of the other guys wanted to just get absolutely railed, they knew who to come to.“Ya know, My Da and B.O.B used to fuck, they’d sneak out to the pool house and Bob would rail him, must’ve been a good fuck too ‘cuz the old man wouldn’t even bother fighting with Ma afterwards.” Ashe mentioned, far too casually for such a bombshell. The area erupted with hollering and questions which she refused to answer but the look she gave Jesse sent a stab of fear through him, did she know? 

Hours later when the party had finally started to wind down and everyone was either sleep, in their own little areas fucking each other senseless or doing god knows what out on the town, Jesse was still sitting in front of the now dwindling fire, thinking about what Ashe said earlier. Maybe it wouldn’t be the end of the world if he bottomed, even if it was just the once to be sure he wasn’t a bottom. 

  
“Master McCree, are you okay?” B.O.B asked as he took a seat next to Jesse, Omnic towering above him “You’ve not moved for quite some time.”  
“Yeah Bob, just got a lot on my mind is all.” Jesse sighed as he turned to look at the giant buff robot “Bob, I got a question, and I need you to answer honestly.”   
“Of course, McCree” B.O.B’s metallic British accented voice affirmed.  
“Bob we been over this, call me Jesse.” Jesse chuckled “But my question is, what was Ashes Dad like?”   
“Oh, A real man’s man, He commanded a room with ease, whenever he entered everyone hung on his every word. Bob answered with something akin to fondness in his voice “He was a respectable leader, why do you ask?”   
“Well Ashe said you and Him used to fuck, and if he’s all that than maybe bottoming ain’t the worst thing.” Jesse answered honestly “See I’ve never been on the receiving end and I want to try so Bob, would you fuck me?”  
“Jesse, I’m not sure if that-“   
“Please Bob, just so I can get it over with and be sure I have no interest in it.” Jesse interrupted before muttering quietly “I need it to be someone I trust, and since neither Ashe nor I swing each other’s way all that leaves is you, big guy.  
Neither of them says anything for a moment until B.O.B sighs and says “Okay, Jesse I’ll take your bottom virginity.” And lifts him like he weighs nothing.

It didn't take them very long to reach Jesse’s room, the moment the door closed Jesse was out of B.O.B’s arms and was stripping himself of his clothes before throwing himself onto the bed.   
“My, Isn’t someone eager.” B.O.B chuckled as he pulled his own clothing off, folded it and placed it on the floor beside Jesse’s bed as Jesse had already lubes two fingers up and was gently fingering himself.  
“I’ve tried this so many times, but never got farther than my first knuckle.” Jesse panted as he pushed them in to the second knuckle.  
“Well now you have, where have you done it before?” B.O.B asked as he moved over to the bed to sit next to Jesse.  
“Shower, Couch, Right here.” Jesse whined as he tried to press another finger in “Could never admit to myself how good it felt but it does Bob, It feels so fucking good.”   
“This will feel much better.” B.O.B pulled Jesses fingers out and gently replaced them with his own vibrating fingers.   
Jesse had small tears in his eyes from the pleasure he felt, how could anything that felt this good be unmanly? 

B.O.B gently fucked Jesse through his tears, asking him every few moments if he was okay to which all Jesse could do was moan and nod his head.   
Soon enough B.O.B had removed his fingers and asked Jesse if he was absolutely sure, or if he wants to wait a few minutes. Jesse responded by Climbing onto B.O.B and gently lowering himself onto his 10 inch averagely thick cock, Jesse couldn’t take more than 4 inched before he had to stop.   
They waited for as long as Jesse needed before B.O.B was allowed to give a small thrust which hit something in Jesse that made his moan like he’d never done before.   
“That’s your prostate Jesse, did you like that?” B.O.B’s voice had somehow dropped an octave as he kept up his small thrusts, tickling Jesse’s prostate.   
“Fuck me, Please Bob, make me cum, PLEASE!” Jesse cried as he pushed back against B.O.B’s cock making it slam into his Prostate again.   
The omnic lifted McCree slightly before slamming him down onto his cock pushing another inch into him, and that’s all it took to make Jesse cum completely hands free and to convince Jesse that he was most definitely a bottom.

* * *

As Jesse covered his chest and face in cum, he couldn’t help but think on how he hadn’t topped since those twinks and how he really didn’t miss it at all, how he’d forced himself to top even though he wasn’t really enjoying himself all because of some bullshit toxic masculinity and weird internalised homophobia. How sleeping with B.O.B had been one of the best decisions of his life.  
Jesse McCree was a proud bottom, and fuck anyone who gave him shit for having sex with someone who also wanted it, that included Gabriel fucking Reyes.   
As Jesse pulled a fresh outfit on his communicator chirped with a message from Gabriel.  
“Agent Jesse McCree you are to report to Commander Reyes’ office Immediately.” 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so long to do, I've had A LOT happen in the last 2 months. Lets all hope chapter 6 won't take as long... 
> 
> P.S: 'Crisps' & 'Soda', I ain't American so it felt weird writing those. 
> 
> ~ Aro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, leave me a comment and tell me what you think, any suggestions you have or just leave some Kudos. I don't have a schedule so subscribe to keep up with the story! 
> 
> Thanks you for reading ~ Aro


End file.
